Almas Gemelas
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Un deseo a una estrella fugaz puede llevarte a dar un giro radical que cambiara tu vida y la de tu mejor amigo para siempre. "Estrella fugaz, deseo que Mordecai encuentre a su alma gemela. Alguien que de verdad lo quiera y nunca lo lastime" [Morby/ Mordecai x Fem!Rigby] los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.G Quintel. dejen reviews x3


Nota: Hola a todos!

Esta no es la primera vez que escribo un One-Shot de este fandom, pero (de verdad) me arrepiento de haberlo dejado abandonado mucho tiempo y es que, cuando empiezas a experimentar tu forma de escribir con otros fandoms descuidas los que más te gustan y ya no quieres trabajar en ellos u_u pierdes todo el interés en seguir escribiendo.

Pero, ya que. Vayamos directo al grano, no vine aquí para hablar de eso. Vine a este fandom porque voy a entregarles un nuevo One-shot recién salido de la computadora (y de mi mente) de la serie "Regular Show" ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que vi la serie por primera vez. Sigo siendo fan pero las nuevas temporadas son muy malas desde mi punto de vista porque en las primeras temporadas uno podía shippear Morby cuanto quería e inventaba su propia teoría de que el creador también le gustaba el Morby pero después todo cambio y nada es como antes.

En fin, en este One-Shot habrá Morby si es lo que quieren saber…más bien será un Mordecai x Fem!Rigby. Regular Show no me pertenece sino a su creador J.G Quintel (Quien hace la voz de mi brother Mordecai en U.S.A) pero el fanfic es de MI propiedad.

Por cierto, este fanfic está ambientado en una historia donde los hechos del episodio "Dumptown U.S.A" jamás pasaron :D y en este fanfic Mordecai y Rigby son humanos al igual que Eileen, C.J, Margarita y los demás xD

Advertencia: Hay Lemmon :O

Bien…¡A trabajar!

* * *

 _"_ _Querida alma gemela espero que me leas, allí donde quieras que estés lucharé contra el viento y la marea, yo sé que es así, no espero que me creas, busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda de que tu lo seas"_

 _PORTA- Querida Alma Gemela_

Rigby se encontraba esa noche acostado en su trampolín despierto hasta tarde. Había algo que lo preocupaba y era el simple hecho de que su mejor amigo, Mordecai decidió cortar con su novia C.J el mismo día que Musculoso se casaba. En realidad no fue una ruptura, sino que ella decidió que estuvieran separados por un tiempo y todo porque Mordecai seguía sin encontrar a su supuesta "Alma Gemela". Giro su cabeza para ver al chico peli azul que dormía profundamente en su cama sin dejar de sujetar el brazalete que le había regalado a C.J en su primera cita oficial y su mirada se fijo nuevamente en la ventana de la habitación, aun era de noche y la luz de la luna apenas se filtraba por la ventana.

¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar a su amigo? Ya lo había intentado todo pero aun así no lograba levantarle el ánimo, no lo había visto tan triste desde que Margarita rechazo ser su novia y eso que habían estado saliendo por un tiempo… ¡hasta se besaron dos veces! De repente, un destello de luz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se acomodo de una forma que quedara apoyado en el trampolín para ver mejor el destello de luz, se dio cuenta de que no era un destello común y corriente… ¡era una estrella fugaz!

- _Tal vez si le pido un deseo a la estrella fugaz pueda ayudar a Mordecai_ -Pensó Rigby- _No quiero verlo triste, yo solo quiero que sea feliz y que podamos divertirnos como antes_ -

Los orbes marrones casi dorados del chico castaño vieron a la estrella fugaz pasar cerca de la ventana de la habitación, cerró los ojos con fuerza y pidió su deseo:

 _"_ _Estrella fugaz, deseo que Mordecai encuentre a su alma gemela. Alguien que de verdad lo quiera y nunca lo lastime"_

Después de pedir su deseo, Rigby volvió a acomodarse para dormir. De a poco fue cerrando sus ojos quedándose dormido sin saber que gracias a ese deseo, ocurriría un incidente que cambiaría su vida por completo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rigby fue el primero en despertarse. Eso era raro en el, ya que normalmente el que lo despertaba todos los días porque se hacía tarde para el trabajo era Mordecai. Se sentía extraño y más bajito de lo normal, la cabeza le dolía, veía todo borroso así que cerró los ojos refregándolos con pereza, volvió a abrirlos viendo todo con más claridad. Se levanto de su trampolín y camino al baño para lavarse los dientes, bañarse y comenzar el día, mientras caminaba al cuarto de baño sentía algo extraño rozarle la espalda cerca de la cintura; supuso que solo estaba imaginando cosas.

Entro al baño, abrió el agua fría de la canilla del lavamanos y comenzó a lavarse la cara, cuando termino busco una toalla para secarse pero al retirar la toalla de su rostro, vio el rostro de una chica frente al espejo, la chica se parecía mucho a él: sus facciones eran más delicadas y femeninas, tenía el mismo color de ojos (marrón casi dorado) y su cabello castaño alborotado era largo y le caían algunos mechones por los hombros. Rigby toco su propio cuerpo para revisar que no estaba alucinando pero al querer tocar su cabello corto castaño sintió los mechones de la chica en el espejo sobre su hombro y los jalo un poco; rápidamente analizo la situación y se dio cuenta de que esa chica en realidad era él.

Lanzo un grito de horror por la imagen que tenía reflejada en el espejo, vio un recipiente de plástico en el lavamanos que se usaba para poner el jabón y lo arrojo con fuerza contra el espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos. Al castaño le costaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando, tampoco entendía muy bien que había pasado ¿de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una chica? Eso era imposible, pero enseguida recordó su deseo y la estrella fugaz que paso anoche por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Mordecai.

-¡Maldita estrella fugaz!-Grito Rigby golpeando el lavamanos con un puño-Yo pedí que Mordecai encontrara a su alma gemela, no que me convirtieran en una chica-

Después de lavarse los dientes, Rigby salió del baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Camino hacia su habitación y abrió el armario sin despertar a Mordecai comenzando a sacar su ropa de ahí. Se puso una playera marrón clara arriba de una playera lisa negra de mangas largas, su clásica campera marrón que ahora le quedaba grande y cubrían sus manos, sus jeans de color negro que (aunque les pusiera un cinturón para sostenerlos) le quedaban grandes y se caían, por lo que tenía que acomodárselos todo el tiempo. Se calzo unas zapatillas marrón claro con cordones de color blanco, una vez más se miro en el espejo del baño (que ahora estaba roto) se veía mal pero no tenía otra cosa para ponerse. No podía conseguir ropa de chica porque no le alcanzaba el dinero que ganaba en su trabajo, al pensar en eso el nombre de una persona rondo por su mente… ¡Eileen! Ella podía prestarle algo de ropa.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?-Pensó el mapache-sería bueno que vaya a verla y pedirle ropa prestada…espera, hay un problema ¿Cómo rayos voy a explicarle que de la noche a la mañana me transforme en una chica? Bah, eso lo veré después. Esto es una emergencia-

Rigby salió del baño, pero esta vez se aseguro de que nadie anduviera por el pasillo, ni siquiera Mordecai. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, camino lo más rápido que pudo llegando a las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas de dos en dos, saltando el último escalón. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de ahí pero accidentalmente se choco con Benson quien salía de la cocina.

-¿Rigby?-Dijo Benson sin poder verle la cara ya que la había escondido con la capucha de su campera (junto con su cabello ahora largo)-¿Dónde está Mordecai? ¿Sigue durmiendo?-

Rigby se quedo estático, mudo, sin saber que decir. Benson comenzaba a molestarse porque su empleado no le respondía a sus preguntas, no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba pasando con él y eso no le importaba, lo que pasara con sus empleados fuera del horario laboral no era asunto suyo.

-¡RIGBY! ¡RESPONDEME!-Le grito Benson enojado-¿Mordecai aun está durmiendo? Quiero verte a ti y a Mordecai en el trabajo o estarán despedidos-

El más bajito solo respiro profundo, soltó aire y antes de que pudiera decir algo se echo a correr hacia la puerta, la abrió y luego la cerro con fuerza detrás de si corriendo lejos de la casa lo más rápido que podía, necesitaba ver a Eileen y pedirle algo de ropa prestada, por lo menos hasta que vuelva a ser un chico otra vez. A lo lejos escucho a su jefe gritar:

-¿QUIEN ROMPIÓ EL ESPEJO DEL BAÑO ANOCHE?

* * *

Rigby llego a la casa de Eileen, golpeo la puerta con fuerza y de manera insistente. Estaba cansado, pero necesitaba ver a su "novia"…no se sentía muy cómodo usando esa palabra ahora que se había transformado en una chica.

-¡Eileen! ¡Eileen! Ábreme-Dijo Rigby sin dejar de tocar

En eso la puerta se abre y una chica de la misma estatura que Rigby abre apenas la puerta. Vio a la chica que estaba parada en la entrada de su casa, Rigby le sonrió pero Eileen no lo reconoció y cerró la puerta nuevamente. El mapache soltó un quejido y volvió a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Eileen abriendo la puerta-No se quien eres, ni que haces en mi casa pero lo único que te pido es que te vayas-

-Eileen, soy yo, Rigby-Respondió el castaño-tienes que creerme, no se que me paso pero de un día para otro me convertí en una chica-

-¿Cómo se que eres tú? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a creerte?-Pregunto Eileen del otro lado de la puerta con cierto deje de desconfianza en su "novio" (si es que así lo podía llamar ahora).

-Agh, cielos Eileen ¿Me dejas pasar a tu casa y te explico todo? Además necesito que me prestes ropa, es una emergencia-Le respondió Rigby. Eileen lo pensó por unos segundos, tomo una rápida decisión abriendo la puerta de su casa e invito a la ahora chica de cabello largo castaño alborotado a pasar, Rigby entro rápidamente a la casa de la chica de lentes y se sentó en el sofá. Eileen imito la acción y se sentó junto a él….ella, lo que sea.

-Bien, ya que estamos adentro ¿Podrías explicarme que paso contigo? ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en una chica de un día para otro?-

-Es una larga historia-Le respondió Rigby y dicho esto, comenzó a contarle a su "novia" todo lo que paso anoche, también le contó sobre la estrella fugaz, el deseo que pidió para ayudar a Mordecai a encontrar una chica que fuera su "Alma Gemela", que lo quiera mucho y nunca lo lastimara. Eileen escucho toda la historia del mapache sin interrumpirlo, estaba interesada en lo que había pedido como deseo cuando la estrella fugaz paso cerca de la ventana de su habitación.

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso-Dijo Rigby una vez que termino de contar la historia-¿Me crees ahora?-

Eileen no sabía que decir, por un lado estaba sorprendida porque por culpa de un deseo su "novio" se convirtió en una chica. Pero por otro lado, estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Rigby a volver a ser como antes aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar su problema, ya encontraría una solución.

-Si te creo, Rigby-Respondió la castaña-pero ¿no te pusiste a pensar que las estrellas fugaces pueden malinterpretar los deseos de la gente?-

-No, no me di cuenta de eso antes. Gracias por decírmelo unas horas más tarde, Eileen-Dijo Rigby con sarcasmo-en fin, yo no pedí que esto pasara. Yo solo le pedí a la estrella fugaz que Mordecai encontrara a su alma gemela y no que me convirtiera en una chica-

-Quizás la estrella quiere que hagas algo en cuanto a buscar quien es la "Alma gemela" de Mordecai-Dijo Eileen

-¿Y qué podría hacer yo transformado en una chica Eileen?-Pregunto Rigby molesto.

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú solo, ahora ¿Solo para esto viniste a mi casa?

-No, también vine hasta aquí porque quería preguntarte algo… ¿Tienes ropa que ya no te quede o que me puedas prestar? Es solo por hoy, cuando vuelva a ser el de antes prometo que te devolveré la ropa que me prestaste.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Rigby estaba corriendo de vuelta al parque pero esta vez no llevaba sus jeans de color negro, los tenía dentro de una bolsa con algo de ropa que le prestó Eileen. Ahora llevaba puesta una falda algo corta hasta los muslos de color negra y sus converse de color marrón claro, respiraba entrecortadamente al correr pero no podía detenerse, debía llegar a la casa o si no Benson se enojaría con él y lo más probable era que le dieran trabajo extra a Mordecai y a él porque se demoro en llegar al trabajo. Cruzo corriendo la entrada del parque para llegar lo más rápido que podía a las escaleras de la casa donde se repartían las tareas de todas las mañanas antes de comenzar a trabajar.

Pero ya era tarde, apenas se detuvo al ver a Mordecai y sus amigos Musculoso, Fantasmano, Skips y Papaleta sentados en la escalera escuchando a Benson repartir las tareas ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía acercarse ahí y presentarse ante ellos aun convertido en una chica, así que rápidamente se oculto detrás de unos arbustos mientras escuchaba a su jefe hablar.

-Oigan ¿No han visto a Rigby? Salió muy temprano esta mañana, no se a donde se fue pero si no aparece en 10 minutos lo voy a despedir-Dijo Benson molesto por la demora de uno de sus peores empleados.

Rigby (quien aun se encontraba escondido en los arbustos) no tuvo otra opción mas que salir de su escondite, no quería que lo despidieran y tampoco quería perder a su mejor amigo.

-Aquí estoy-Dijo Rigby haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran quedando con los ojos bien abiertos, a excepción de Mordecai quien estaba distraído pero su mirada azul se enfoco en Rigby y quedo algo sorprendido con la imagen que tenia ante sus ojos: en lugar de ver a un chico bajito de cabellos castaños alborotados con maquillaje negro alrededor de sus ojos marrones casi dorados, ahora veía a una atractiva chica de cabello largo castaño alborotado con ojos similares a los de su mejor amigo. Sin duda su mente le estaba jugando una broma pesada, porque… ¡por todos los cielos! aquella chica no podía ser Rigby.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas? Estaba a punto de despedirte, llegas tarde a trabajar-Lo regaño Benson enojado.

-Lo siento, estaba en la casa de Eileen. Tuve que pedirle ayuda con algo-Se disculpo Rigby y fue a tomar su lugar en la escalera junto a Mordecai, aunque se aparto un poco ya que el peli azul lo miraba de forma extraña y se sentía incomodo. Benson se calmo y viendo su tabla con papeles anotados en ella comenzó a asignar las tareas de ese día.

-Bien, como saben esta noche se hará una fiesta de gala en el parque y todos tienen que asistir ya que los empleados son muy importantes y gracias a su trabajo el parque sigue tal y como esta-Dijo Benson-ahora les asignare las tareas a todos y más les vale que las hagan: Musculoso y Fantasmano se encargaran de acomodar las sillas y las mesas, Papaleta de la decoración, Skips de reparar las luces y por último, Mordecai y…Rigby (creo) van a recoger las hojas del césped, cambiar las bolsas de basura y limpiar el garaje-

-Ah ¿Qué? ¿Por qué siempre nos tocan los peores trabajos?-Se quejo Mordecai

-Porque yo lo ordeno, ahora pónganse a trabajar… ¡O ESTARÁN DESPEDIDOS!

Todos se separaron para comenzar a trabajar antes de que oscurezca y tuvieran que preparar todo a pocos minutos de que inicie la fiesta de gala. Mordecai y Rigby se levantaron de las escaleras dirigiéndose al garaje de la casa, era mejor comenzar con esa tarea antes que recoger las hojas y cambiar las bolsas de basura. Abrieron la puerta del garaje y lo que vieron no les gusto para nada: había mucho desorden a su alrededor y cosas tiradas por donde quiera que ellos caminaban.

-Bien, amigo. Tenemos que hacer esto rápido, no quiero estar aquí todo el día-Le dijo Mordecai a Rigby comenzando a tomar una caja de cartón y poniéndola sobre una mesa de trabajo que había ahí.

-Aaaah, viejo. Esto es tan aburrido-Se quejo Rigby pateando herramientas y una vieja manguera cerca de él.

-Vamos, no es tan malo. Si terminamos rápido podremos seguir con las otras tareas-Sugirió el peli azul quien tomo unas latas y cajas que estaban regadas por el suelo para colocarlas en un viejo estante, ojala nunca hubiera hecho eso y no fue una buena idea poner tantas cosas ahí porque apenas lo hizo, el estante se aflojo y se cayó de lado dejando dos pequeños agujeros en la pared provenientes de los tornillos que se colocaron para asegurar el estante.

-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando haces las cosas rápido? Ahora tendremos que arreglar el estante.

-Deja de ser tan infantil. El estante se cayó solo porque se le salieron los tornillos, lo único que hay que hacer es reemplazarlos con unos nuevos-Le dijo Mordecai-deben estar en aquel mueble frente a ti, es una caja pequeña. Estoy seguro de que puedes alcanzarla-

Rigby simplemente se cruzo de brazos ignorando a su mejor amigo, camino hacia el mueble levantando la vista para encontrar la caja de tornillos, la encontró pero estaba en un estante demasiado alto para él y con la nueva estatura que tenia se le hacía imposible alcanzar la cajita estirando sus manos, así que comenzó a saltar para tomarla pero fue inútil.

- _Agh, no puedo creerlo. Es imposible que no llegue a tomar una estúpida caja de tornillos_ -Pensó Rigby volviendo a saltar para tomar la caja de tornillos, llego a tocarla apenas con los dedos pero solo la empujo mas haciendo que ahora fuera más difícil tomarla- _¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?_ -

En eso sintió que alguien lo estaba tomando de la cintura y lo elevaba del suelo para poder llegar al estante y tomar la caja de tornillos. Bajo su mirada y se encontró con unos orbes de color azul mirándolo fijamente y una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Mordecai!-Grito Rigby asustado, casi tira la caja de tornillos pero supo sostenerla a tiempo-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Te estoy ayudando, eres tan bajito ahora que apenas logras tocar la caja de tornillos con tus dedos sin caerte-se burlo el peli azul

-Cállate, bájame ahora-Le dijo Rigby molesto pero Mordecai hizo más firme su agarre y lo acerco a él apoyándolo contra su pecho-Mordecai, hablo en serio… ¡Bájame ahora! ¡Bájame!-empezó a dar patadas al aire para que su amigo lo dejara en el suelo, algo no estaba bien con Mordecai, primero lo estaba mirando de forma casi pervertida cuando se sentó junto a él en la escalera y ahora lo cargaba para ayudarlo a tomar la caja de tornillos.

-De acuerdo, ya te bajo-Mordecai separo a Rigby de su pecho y lo bajo dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo-no era necesario hacer tanto ruido-

-Como sea, vamos, acabemos con esto y ya…

* * *

El sol ya casi estaba por ocultarse y en pocos minutos comenzaría la fiesta, ahora Mordecai y Rigby se encontraban afuera cambiando las bolsas de basura de todos los cestos que había en el parque. Rigby no podía concentrarse muy bien en este trabajo, se distraía con facilidad y cada 10 minutos, Mordecai lo llamaba para que reaccionara. No sabía que le estaba pasando, supuso que era por lo que paso esa mañana pero no podía seguir así solo por eso ¿Verdad? O quizás era otra cosa…quizás tenia otro tipo de sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo, más allá de la amistad. Al pensar en eso quedo en un ligero estado de shock ¿Cómo podía gustarle su mejor amigo? Y aun peor… ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de él? Ellos eran hombres, bueno, salvo Rigby ya que temporalmente se había convertido en una chica a causa de un deseo que le pidió a una estrella fugaz pero aun así, sabía que eso estaba mal. Mordecai ya había salido con dos chicas antes y Rigby llevaba apenas 6 meses saliendo con Eileen, no era correcto lastimarla. Pero, después desecho ese pensamiento y haría lo que le dijo a Mordecai cuando termino con C.J en la boda de Musculoso y Starla: solo escucharía a su corazón y sabría que hacer.

-Rigby, Rigby ¿te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto Mordecai preocupado haciendo reaccionar nuevamente al castaño

-S-Si, e-estoy bien-Respondió algo nervioso y riéndose-n-no pasa nada, Mordecai. Estoy bien-

-Oye, quiero saber algo ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en una chica de un día para el otro?-Pregunto Mordecai-de verdad quiero saberlo, viejo. Solo digo que te ves bien así… _¿What? ¿Por qué pensé eso?_ -

-C-Cállate, eres un pervertido y no me gusta ser una chica-Respondió Rigby-Estoy seguro de que esto pronto terminara y volveré a ser el de antes-escucho que sonaba su teléfono y lo desbloqueo viendo que tenia una llamada de Eileen-Ya vuelvo, tengo que atender una llamada-se alejo solo unos metros del peli azul y atendió la llamada de su "novia"-¿Eileen? ¿Qué paso? ¿Encontraste una solución a este problema?-

-No, Rigby. Pero leí en internet que hoy volverá a pasar una estrella fugaz esta misma noche-Respondió la chica de lentes desde el otro lado de la línea-espero que eso te ayude en algo-

-¿Cuándo va a aparecer esa estrella? ¡Necesito pedirle que me convierta en un chico otra vez!-Le dijo Rigby desesperado, no quería imaginar que pasaría si se quedaba atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica para siempre-Ya no resisto mas-

-Rigby, primero que nada, cálmate y segundo, la estrella fugaz pasara cerca de las 3:00 a.m-Le dijo Eileen queriendo calmar a su "novio"-y…am, respecto a lo que paso esta mañana yo…c-creo que…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a decirme?-Le pregunto Rigby, se sentía algo aliviado de que la estrella fugaz pasaría pronto por la tierra esa misma noche para restaurar su deseo.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos por un tiempo, no es que ya no me gustes, me gustas y mucho pero es solo que no me siento cómoda saliendo contigo convertido en una chica-Le dijo Eileen-me divertía saliendo con Margarita y con C.J pero ellas eran mis amigas, esto es diferente. Tu eres mi novio, Rigby y si me ven teniendo una cita contigo siendo una chica van a pensar lo contrario-

-Eileen, no puedes hacerme esto. Te prometo que a las 3:00 a.m todo esto se acabara-Le dijo Rigby

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto.

-Eileen, ¿Eileen?-Rigby vio que se había cortado la llamada, marco de nuevo pero solo le contesto la operadora-¡MALDICIÓN!-

-¿Paso algo?-Mordecai se encontraba detrás suyo, esto solo hizo que el mapache se asustara por la repentina aparición de su amigo arrendajo.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!-Le dijo Rigby dándole un golpe en el hombro pero Mordecai se lo devolvió mas fuerte haciendo que se quejara por el dolor.

-Te lo mereces, me dejaste haciendo solo el poco trabajo que quedaba-Le dijo Mordecai enojado-será mejor que volvamos a la casa, tenemos que arreglarnos para la fiesta de esta noche-

¡Diablos! La fiesta, se paso todo el día trabajando que se olvido comprar algo formal para esa noche. De todos modos, aun tenia la ropa que le prestó Eileen así que podía ver que usaría para la fiesta, quizás encontraría un vestido apropiado para la noche… ¡Por todos los cielos! Ahora sí que estaba empezando a actuar como una chica, necesitaba ya mismo restaurar el deseo de la estrella fugaz pero aun faltaban unas cuantas horas para las 3:00 a.m

Ambos amigos se subieron en el carrito de golf y Mordecai condujo hasta la casa. En el camino, Rigby intentaba distraerse con otra cosa, ya sea jugando con un mechón de su ahora largo cabello castaño o mirando el paisaje. Pero después de unos segundos su mirada se fijo en Mordecai, no sabía que le estaba pasando, sintió que el color rosa teñía levemente sus mejillas ¿Cuándo había dejado de verlo como su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué sentía esta repentina atracción por él? Su mirada se desvió por unos segundos al ver que el carrito se detuvo.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?-Dijo Rigby, de nuevo su mirada se choco con los orbes azules de Mordecai-¿Mordecai?-

-Ya llegamos a la casa, vamos, hay que entrar-Le respondió fríamente el peli azul bajándose del carrito y subiendo las escaleras para entrar a la casa. Rigby solo se quedo ahí sentado pensando en quien sabe que, cuando de repente reacciono, bajo del carrito y empezó a subir las escaleras siguiendo a Mordecai para entrar a la casa él también.

* * *

Mordecai estaba en el baño tomándose una ducha mientras que Rigby se encontraba agachado dentro del armario en ropa interior buscando algo que ponerse para la fiesta de esa noche, lo único que tenia puesto de ropa interior eran unas bragas de color blancas con dibujos de flores celestes que le prestó Eileen, pero de la cintura para arriba no llevaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un sostén.

Se estaba desesperando, necesitaba arreglarse pronto, Mordecai saldría del baño en cualquier momento y él ni siquiera estaba vestido para ir a la fiesta. Casi se daba por vencido de no ser porque vio una especie de remera/sweater de color negro con algunas bolitas de color plateado en los hombros, un poco más alejado de la pequeña pila de ropa prestada vio un short de color negro que combinaría muy bien con esa remera/sweater. Apenas se había agachado para tomar el short con la mano que tenia libre, ya que el brazo derecho sujetaba firmemente la remera/sweater para que no se cayera al suelo; cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y escucho unos pasos aproximarse al armario.

-Oye, Rigby ¿Ya estás listo? Tengo que cambiarme yo también-Le dijo Mordecai acercándose al armario, llevaba unos jeans de color negro, no tenia camisa y se estaba secando el cabello azul con una toalla que se llevo del baño. Al acercarse al armario, vio a Rigby en ropa interior de espaldas a él, sujetando un short negro con su mano izquierda.

El castaño al ver a su amigo frente a él, se asusto y lanzo un grito porque Mordecai lo había visto en ropa interior y semi-desnudo en el armario.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en el baño-Dijo Rigby aterrado, Mordecai se sonrojo levemente y enseguida salió corriendo de ahí disculpándose por entrar sin siquiera tocar la puerta, cuando salió cerró la puerta detrás de si respirando agitadamente. Paso su mano por la cara cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro, no esperaba que Rigby fuera la segunda persona que viera desnuda y la primera en ser convertido en una chica tan hermosa…Espera ¿hermosa? ¿Rigby le parecía hermoso siendo una chica? ¡Diablos! Ahora estaba teniendo pensamientos raros hacia su amigo.

Minutos más tarde, Mordecai se encontraba en el sofá ya vestido para ir a la fiesta que se realizaría esa noche. Lo único que se puso fue una camisa de color blanco y zapatillas celestes. Esperaba a Rigby jugando con su teléfono celular y revisando unas viejas fotos que se había tomado con C.J cuando ellos estaban saliendo y mucho antes de comenzar a salir, cuando eran amigos nada más, escucho unos pasos bajar por la escalera; giro su mirada encontrándose con Rigby ya arreglado para ir a la fiesta.

-¿Y? Estoy listo ¿Ya nos vamos?-Pregunto Rigby, a lo que Mordecai solo asintió volviendo a sonrojarse levemente, guardo su celular y salió de la casa con Rigby. No hacía falta usar el carrito para transportarse al salón donde se hacia la fiesta, podían ir caminando.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al salón del parque vieron a Benson recibiendo a los invitados en la entrada. La mayoría eran de clase alta, seguramente fueron invitados por el dueño del parque y el padre de Papaleta, el señor Maellard. Después las demás personas invitadas a la fiesta eran algunos conocidos por parte de los empleados del parque.

-Mordecai, Rigby ¿Dónde estaban? Llegaron tarde, se supone que debían llegar aquí a las ocho en punto-Los regaño Benson al verlos llegar a la entrada.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Benson. Rigby se tomo su tiempo para arreglarse-Dijo Mordecai recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de parte del castaño.

-Si, como digas. Entiendo que las chicas se tardan en arreglar pero no es una excusa para llegar tarde, ahora entren ahí y disfruten la fiesta ¡O estarán despedidos!

Mordecai y Rigby obedecieron a su jefe, entraron a la fiesta y Rigby pudo ver que Benson se quedaba afuera recibiendo más gente. El salón estaba decorado para una clásica fiesta elegante de primera clase, aunque en un rincón había un D.J que pasaba música, la gente estaba reunida en grupos que se dedicaban a charlar o simplemente estaban escuchando la conversación con copas en las manos, había unas mesas con platos de comida y algunos meseros iban y venían ofreciendo bebidas o algo para comer.

Rigby pensó que esa fiesta era muy aburrida, no estaba con ganas de quedarse en un evento como ese. Pero no podía marcharse así como si nada, porque después de todo había sido invitado de forma obligatoria por su jefe y debía quedarse hasta que la fiesta terminara. Una mesera paso y les ofreció algo de beber a ambos amigos, Rigby lo rechazo, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba la comida, tomo una jarra con refresco y hielo sirviéndose su contenido en un vaso. Una vez que termino de servirse el refresco fue a buscar a Mordecai pero este ya se había ido y no sabía a donde. Las luces de golpe se apagaron, las luces de colores de la pista de baile se encendieron y una música algo estridente comenzó a sonar invitando a la gente a acercarse a la pista para bailar y divertirse un rato.

El mapache se acerco a la pista, tal vez ahí encontraría a Mordecai. Tuvo que abrirse paso entre la gente pidiendo permiso y alguna que otra disculpa para buscar a su mejor amigo, cuando por fin lo encontró lo vio sentando en una mesa conversando con una de las chicas de la fiesta. No sabía porque, pero sintió que la sangre le hervía y sus manos se cerraban en forma de puño ¿eran celos? no, no podían ser celos, Mordecai tenía derecho a estar con quien quiera, merecía ser feliz, además ya habían pasado unas semanas desde su separación con C.J. pero por otro lado, se supone que estaban en una fiesta para divertirse ¿no es así? Tenía que llamar la atención de su amigo y no sabía cómo hacerlo, de repente su mirada se desvió hacia el D.J quien había cambiado la música por una canción que a Rigby le gustaba mucho. Apenas comenzó la canción, el castaño comenzó a mover su cadera de forma lenta y sensual, casi todos los hombres estaban algo atontados al verlo bailar de esa manera. Al mapache le gustaba estar en esa pista y pasarla bien un rato, sentía que se conectaba con otro mundo y ese mundo le daba la bienvenida satisfactoriamente, no le importaban que otras personas lo miraran, él quería que su amigo lo viera bailar para que así se acercara y puedan divertirse juntos.

Sus miradas se conectaron apenas unos segundos, Rigby dejo de sonreír al ver que Mordecai dejo de mirarlo para seguir hablando con esa chica.

- _Por favor, acércate. Bailemos juntos_ -Pensó Rigby sin dejar de moverse de forma lenta y sutil hasta que después el ritmo se volvió un poco más estridente haciendo que bailara de forma más rítmica y salvaje. Apenas comenzó a moverse de un modo más alocado, la mirada de su mejor amigo estaba clavada totalmente en él, sonrió internamente por haber logrado su cometido, ahora solo esperaba a que se acercara a bailar con él, comenzó a alejarse para perderse entre las personas que se encontraban en la pista y sin querer se choco con un chico un poco más alto que Mordecai.

-Oh, discúlpame, hermosa. No fue mi intención cruzarme en tu camino-se disculpo amablemente el chico.

-Si, como sea ¿Me dejas pasar? Quiero seguir bailando y estoy esperando a que mi mejor amigo llegue-Le respondió Rigby de mala gana, estaba por alejarse pero el chico lo tomo del brazo-¿Qué quieres? Te dije que me dejes sola-

-Hey, no seas mala conmigo-Le dijo el chico de forma seductora apoyando un dedo en el pecho del castaño-Te propongo algo ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos de aquí y nos divertimos en otra parte solo tú y yo?-

-¡NO! Ya déjame, torpe-Le grito Rigby queriendo alejarse pero el chico se lo impedía. Entonces vio como una persona empujaba al chico apartándolo lejos de él, pudo ver una silueta con el cabello azul-Mordecai-

-¡Ya déjala en paz! La señorita dijo que no quiere irse contigo-Le dijo Mordecai al chico enojado pero este solo lo miraba desafiante y furioso.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres tú para decirme que me aleje de ella? ¿eh?

Mordecai tomo a Rigby de la cintura con un brazo atrayéndolo hacia el, Rigby lo miro fijamente a los ojos y de nuevo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, no por la vergüenza, sino porque se sentía raro cerca de su mejor amigo y mucho mas de esa forma. Los orbes azules del arrendajo se chocaron con los marrón dorado del mapache y acorto un poco más la distancia entre los dos.

-Lo siento-susurro Mordecai con los ojos ahora cerrados, Rigby no entendía que estaba pasando pero de pronto sus dudas se aclararon cuando sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos en un simple beso que dejo al castaño en un estado de shock. Simplemente esto no estaba pasando, Mordecai lo estaba besando… ¡Su mejor amigo lo estaba besando! Y esa era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, se sentía mal por no haber besado a Eileen todo este tiempo que estuvieron juntos, no habían llegado a nada más que abrazarse y tomarse de la mano, era algo muy triste pero cuando él quería besarla, Eileen simplemente le respondía que aun no se sentía preparada y que necesitaba un poco mas de confianza en sí misma.

El peli azul cortó el beso, dejando a Rigby en un pequeño trance. Abrió los ojos y su mirada volvió a clavarse en el chico, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se vaya o si no la pasaría muy mal y no quería iniciar una pelea en plena fiesta. El chico solamente se retiro con una mueca de asco alejándose de ahí, se sentía como un completo idiota por intentar ligarse a una chica que ya tenía novio.

-M-Morde…-Dijo Rigby intentando recuperarse del ligero shock que acababa de tener debido al beso que le dio su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento, entiendo si no quieres hablarme, me tengo que ir-Lo interrumpió Mordecai saliendo del salón y de la fiesta, Rigby miro hacia atrás, vio a la gente que estaba bailando, luego vio a su amigo irse y sin esperar nada más fue corriendo tras él.

* * *

Mordecai caminaba por el parque sin rumbo fijo, no quería volver a casa, no ahora. La noche apenas estaba comenzando, se sentía culpable por haber besado a Rigby todo para que ese sujeto lo dejara en paz antes de que le hiciera algo de lo que más tarde podría llegar a arrepentirse. Aunque no podía negar que le había gustado besarlo, y es que ¡vamos! era algo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo y nunca se había a animado a hacer, siempre creyó que le gustaba Margarita, sino no la hubiera besado dos veces y también creyó que al salir con C.J se olvidaría de lo que sentía por Margarita, pero sus sentimientos más profundos estaban dirigidos al castaño. Aunque no siempre tenían que gustarle las mismas cosas, pudo entender que en algo si se complementaban: por mucho que salieran con otras personas o tengan otras ocupaciones, siempre estarían juntos, después de todo eran mejores amigos desde que eran niños y eso ni nada ni nadie lo cambiaría.

El peli azul se dio cuenta de que por fin había encontrado a su alma gemela.

-¡Mordecai!

Se detuvo al escuchar a alguien llamarlo, giro su mirada hacia atrás encontrándose con Rigby quien venía corriendo para alcanzarlo. El castaño siguió corriendo, pero redujo un poco la velocidad al ver que estaba a unos pocos metros cerca de su amigo peli azul así que camino hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

-Mordecai, viejo…tengo que hablar contigo respecto a lo que paso allá en la fiesta-Dijo Rigby respirando entrecortadamente por haber corrido desde la fiesta hasta donde estaba su mejor amigo.

-No hace falta hablar de nada, Rigby. Lo siento, no quería besarte, pero tenía que hacer algo para que ese chico te dejara en paz-Le dijo Mordecai enojado comenzando a alejarse de ahí. Rigby se quedo callado, abrió la boca para decirle algo, nuevamente sus manos se cerraron en forma de puño.

-¡Pero yo si quería que me besaras!-Le grito Rigby, Mordecai se detuvo al escuchar eso y el castaño rápidamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos por lo que le dijo a su amigo…ahora sí que estaba en grandes problemas.

-¿Qué? Repite lo que dijiste antes-Mordecai se giro del todo y volvió a acercarse a Rigby quien retiro sus manos de su boca mirando con algo de molestia a su amigo.

-Ya lo escuchaste así que no hace falta que te lo repita-Le dijo Rigby molesto, pero Mordecai solo se rio-¿y tú de qué te ríes?-

-De nada, ¿Te he dicho que te ves adorable cuando te enojas?-Se burlo Mordecai

-¡Mientes! No soy adorable…no juegues conmi...

Rigby no pudo seguir hablando porque Mordecai nuevamente lo había besado, esta vez Rigby no tuvo un shock, simplemente cerró los ojos y correspondió tímidamente al beso. El peli azul guió sus manos por los hombros del castaño hasta llegar a su cintura colocándolas firmemente ahí, mientras que Rigby echo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo para profundizar un poco más el beso.

* * *

Ya casi era las 01:10 a.m cuando Mordecai y Rigby entraron a la casa, por alguna extraña razón ahora no podían dejar de besarse, se les hacia adictivo. Era como una nueva droga para ambos y si no la tenían probablemente iban a morir; así que entre beso y beso llegaron al comienzo de las escaleras separándose para subirlas y luego volver a besarse cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras. Llegaron de esta forma a su habitación, Mordecai cargo a Rigby y este acomodo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amigo para poder abrir la puerta de la habitación y poder pasar, entraron y el peli azul cerró la puerta detrás de él, se separo de Rigby dejando de besarlo por unos segundos para recuperar la respiración. Enseguida lo recostó en su cama y se coloco encima de él. El mapache estaba algo nervioso y asustado, no sabía que estaba tramando su mejor amigo pero algo bueno no iba a salir de todo esto.

Sintió como el peli azul bajaba hasta su cuello comenzando a besarlo de manera delicada sacándole unos leves gemidos a Rigby por la acción de su amigo. Se estremeció al sentir sus manos colarse bajo su remera/sweater negro para acariciar su abdomen haciéndolo gemir un poco más alto y lo suficientemente audible como para que Mordecai lo escuchara.

-¡Ahh! M-Mordecai…d-detente-Dijo Rigby pero este hacia caso omiso a sus pedidos, siguió recorriendo lentamente el abdomen del castaño hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, el cual apretó con un poco de fuerza-Mmm…Mordecai, ¡Aahh! Y-Ya… ¡Ya basta!-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me pides que me detenga?-Pregunto Mordecai sin quitar la mano dentro de la remera/sweater de Rigby.

-E-Es que…es que y-yo soy…-Intento explicar Rigby sin sonrojarse.

-¿Eres virgen? Tranquilo, esta también es mi primera vez así que no hay porque asustarse-Le dijo Mordecai.

-¿Ah sí? Es que yo pensé que ya lo habías hecho antes, ¿Y si no soy tan bueno como Margarita o C.J?

-Deja de compararte con ellas-Le dijo Mordecai tomándolo del mentón con la mano que tenia libre-esta noche solo estamos tu y yo. Tú eres lo único que me importa ahora, Rigby, contigo lo haría siendo mi amigo, mi pareja, lo que sea pero recuerda que solo me gustas tú-

Rigby asintió dándole a entender a Mordecai que nunca se olvidaría de lo que le dijo. El peli azul sonrió levemente, nuevamente se besaron pero ahora era de una forma más salvaje e intensa, haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran y se entrelazaran entre ellas formando una especie de juego desconocido para ambos. Las manos de Mordecai salieron del interior de la remera/sweater del castaño levantándosela lentamente y se separaron para tomar aire y para que pueda quitársela del todo revelando que no llevaba un sostén que escondiera sus pechos, bajo su cabeza hasta ellos comenzando a besarlos haciendo que Rigby se sonrojara y gimiera levemente ante aquellas caricias que lo volvían loco. Mordecai dirigió su boca al seno derecho de Rigby lamiendo su pezón y mordiéndolo levemente mientras que su otra mano jugaba con el seno izquierdo.

-Nnngh… ¡Aaah!-Rigby intento ahogar sus gemidos y suspiros pero era inútil, no podía resistirse. Mordecai viendo cuanto disfrutaba su amigo ser tocado de esa manera siguió proporcionándole besos y caricias por sus pechos y abdomen, hasta que lentamente volvió a recostarlo en la cama. De manera picara bajo su mano derecha hasta el short negro del castaño colándose por debajo de este y de sus bragas acariciando su ahora sexo femenino logrando sacar unos cuantos jadeos en él-M-Mordecai-intenta levantarse pero su amigo lo acorralaba impidiéndoselo.

-¿Si?-Pregunto Mordecai besando la mejilla del castaño mientras que con la yema de uno de sus dedos comenzaba a estimular su clítoris lentamente

-C-Creo que ya es su-suficiente-Respondió Rigby soltando leves suspiros por el placer que estaba sintiendo-e-estamos yendo demasiado lejos-

-Yo creo que no, tu cuerpo está diciendo lo contrario-Comento el peli azul de forma divertida, con su brazo libre rodeo al castaño por la cintura haciendo que quedara sentado en la cama y aprovechando el momento, decidió quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta, luego le desabrocho los shorts a Rigby dejando de estimular su clítoris para introducir dos dedos lentamente dentro de su vagina.

-Es…Está bien…Solo un po-poco más…-Dijo Rigby aferrándose fuertemente a la espalda de su mejor amigo ayudándolo a quitarse la camisa blanca dejando su torso descubierto, vuelven a unir sus labios y lenguas en un beso apasionado mientras Rigby acariciaba los azules cabellos de su amigo. Los gemidos del mapache dentro de su boca incitaban a Mordecai a aumentar el ritmo de la penetración en la vagina de Rigby, sentía que ya faltaba muy poco para que este se corriera.

-Aaah…Aaah, n-no ¡M-Mordecai!-Gimió Rigby-Y-Ya no voy a…creo que… ¡Mmmh!¡Aaah!-

Antes de que pudiera decir su frase, el peliazul pudo sentir como un líquido cálido transparente se deslizaba por sus dedos mojando las bragas y parte del short que Rigby llevaba puesto. Rigby se sonrojo fuertemente y se tapo los ojos con una mano avergonzado por haberse corrido en los dedos de su mejor amigo y parte de su ropa.

-Lo siento.

-Creo que deberías disculparte con tu ropa, no conmigo-se burlo Mordecai-pero no te preocupes, esto tiene solución-

-Ten cuidado, esto no es mío. Me lo prestaron-Contesto Rigby. Mordecai bajo el short y las bragas blancas del castaño de un solo tirón dejando al descubierto su vagina virgen y sin protección alguna-¡MORDECAI!-el castaño avergonzado intentaba buscar sin éxito algo con que tapar esa parte de su anatomía femenina.

-¿Qué?-Mordecai termino de quitarle el short y las bragas a Rigby tirando la ropa al suelo-¿esto no era lo que querías?-tomo una mano del castaño guiándola por su pecho-¿Qué acaso no te gusta?-detuvo la mano de Rigby en su pantalón, exactamente donde se ubicaba su miembro haciendo que apretara ahí levemente.

-S-Si…

El más alto, satisfecho ante aquella respuesta, permite que la situación se voltee quedando Rigby sobre él. El castaño sin decir nada mas, comenzó a besar su pecho, su abdomen, lamio de forma juguetona su ombligo, mordió su cintura y al encontrarse con el borde de sus pantalones negros sin dudarlo los desabrocho mientras se relamía sus labios humedeciéndolos. Bajo sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior revelando a su ya excitado y necesitado miembro, trago algo de saliva al verlo; de verdad que no le agradaba ser el pasivo, eso sí que dolería. Tomo con su mano el miembro de Mordecai comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente haciendo que su mejor amigo comenzara a gemir y estremecerse por sus caricias, pero eso cambio cuando Rigby se acomodo de forma tal que su vagina quedara cerca del miembro del peli azul, rozándolo levemente y comenzó a auto penetrarse.

Dolía, dolía mucho ya que después de todo era su primera vez juntos, la suya y la de Mordecai. Soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir algo como eso dentro de él, jamás creyo que terminaría de esta forma y mucho menos con su mejor amigo, con la única persona que lo acompaño durante su infancia y adolescencia, que lo apoyo en sus buenos y malos momentos. Siente como las manos de Mordecai vuelven a apoderarse de su cuerpo acariciándolo suave y provocadoramente incitándolo a moverse lentamente subiendo y bajando siendo ayudado por sus pies y rodillas. Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros y mas audibles tanto de Mordecai como por parte de Rigby, quien aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas a cada segundo, Mordecai empezó a subir sus manos lentamente por la cintura del castaño llegando a sus senos comenzando a jugar con ellos de nuevo sacándole más gemidos de placer a Rigby quien cerró sus ojos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás. Ahora el peli azul decidió invertir los papeles y se levanto haciendo que Rigby quedara nuevamente recostado en el colchón, esta vez pegando aun mas sus desnudos cuerpos comenzando a envestirlo con más fuerza y profundidad hasta donde la entrada de su amigo convertido en una chica se lo permitía. El castaño sintió como las vírgenes paredes de su vagina se rompían y presionaban el miembro de Mordecai; clavo sus uñas en el espalda del otro ante el dolor, pero poco a poco con las envestidas este se fue transformando en placer y sus suspiros en sonoros gemidos que resonaban en la habitación. Le separo más las piernas apoyándolas sobre sus hombros para dar envestidas cada vez más rápidas, certeras y profundas tocando el punto G de su amigo.

-¡Aaaah! S-Si, justo ahí… ¡Nnnh! Mordecai-Gimió Rigby aferrándose más a la espalda del peli azul totalmente sumido en aquel delicioso vaivén, y los sentidos se le nublaban ante cada envestida, el calor de sus cuerpos, el sudor corriendo por su piel, todo era perfecto; sentía que cada caricia que le brindaba su amigo lo transportaba al paraíso, se sentía en las nubes.

Pero como siempre, todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin y el clímax no tardo mucho en llegar a ambos amigos. El castaño cerró fuertemente los ojos tomándose con más fuerza de la espalda de Mordecai al sentir como un líquido espeso y caliente llenaba su interior. Mordecai cerró sus ojos y soltó un largo gemido ante todo el placer que había experimentado, cuando se calmaron un poco, salió del interior de su amigo para acostarse junto a él.

-Mordecai…t-te amo-Le dijo Rigby, por fin se había atrevido a decirle lo que por muchos años había estado ocultando.

-Yo también te amo, Rigby-Confeso Mordecai abrazándolo mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Al poco tiempo, debido al cansancio y por lo que acababan de hacer se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, desnudos, juntos pero sobre todo con sus corazones en paz sabiendo que ya admitieron lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

 ** _EPÍLOGO._**

A la mañana siguiente, Rigby se despertó volviendo a ser el mismo de antes. Un chico de cabellos castaños cortos alborotados algo bajito pero no tanto como cuando se convirtió en una chica, sonrió levemente, al parecer la estrella fugaz que paso ayer a las 3:00 a.m logro restaurar su deseo. Quiso levantarse pero sintió una punzada en su cadera que lo obligo a soltar un quejido y a quedarse quieto en su lugar, retiro la sabana para saber que había pasado, pudo ver unas manchas de sangre y algo de semen se escurría de su entrada. Eso solo lo llevo a recordar todo lo que paso anoche, había perdido su virginidad con Mordecai y él también perdió la suya, se sentía feliz al haber entregado su primera vez a una persona que de verdad amaba, alguien que no fuera Eileen. Giro su vista encontrándose a un Mordecai profundamente dormido, sonriendo y abrazándolo por la cadera.

Supuso que no estuvo nada mal haberse convertido en una chica por un tiempo, por fin ayudo a su mejor amigo a encontrar a su alma gemela, se dio cuenta en el poco tiempo que fue una chica que él era el alma gemela de Mordecai, era esa persona especial que buscaba para compartir su vida con ella.

Vio el reloj despertador junto a la cama de su amigo y pudo ver que eran las 5:35 a.m, aun faltaban un par de horas para que se despertaran, bajaran a desayunar y comenzaran a trabajar. Rigby volvió a acomodarse en su lugar junto a Mordecai, su mano se apoyo con la de su amigo la cual abrazaba su cintura y cerró los ojos lentamente sin dejar de sonreír ya que aun seguía algo animado por lo de anoche.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento.

Trate de hacer este One-Shot lo mas breve posible pero al final me termino ocupando 23 paginas en Word y me pareció inútil abreviarlo. me tome mi tiempo para escribirlo, anoche apenas pude escribir las escenas de los besos y hoy al mediodía logre terminar la escena lemmon y el epilogo para que este One-shot no quedara inconcluso Dx

La universidad me sigue quitando tiempo libre y ahora tengo el doble de tarea en ingles particular para hacer u_u pero igual prometí que cuando me libere de las tareas o encuentre un pequeño espacio libre prometo que actualizare la mayoría de los fanfics que me quedaron pendientes Dx

tengan paciencia, no me maten por la demora. espero que les guste este One-Shot tanto como a mi al escribirlo :) muy pronto lo subiré a Deviantart y a Wattpad.

Un saludo, un abrazo virtual y telepático. nos vemos la próxima!

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
